


My Past, Present and Future

by BinofSin



Category: Johnny Bravo - Fandom, Samurai Jack - Fandom
Genre: Acquaintances to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Hope you enjoy, M/M, oblivious dorks, rated E to be safe, slight angst but not really, smut will be skippable, there will be some violence and some wounds but not extremely graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinofSin/pseuds/BinofSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack arrives at a new place in time. While adjusting to his new surroundings he meets and befriends a certain blond pompadour wearing man in sunglasses. Unfortunately for him, someone else is about to enter the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laundry Day.

Jack', a man who was always moving, always searching and always yearning. Yearning to defeat, restore and reclaim the future for all beings. He had traveled through many times and alternate worlds. All to go back to his time, his home. A month ago he had arrived to a new country called America. He came to a small town called Aron. The year was around 1997, Jack had hopped year to year, century to century.He was closer to his time but not close enough. He had learned many things from hisventures. Rockets ,robots ,fighting and more. But one of the most useful tasks he learned to do was use a washing machine. It may seem weird but it really beat having to wash clothing by hand. Jack was making his way to laundry mat, he always got weird looks while he was out. After all, not only were his clothes foreign to this country, but also out dated.He finally got to the laundry mat. It was empty as usual on a early Wednesday afternoon. Since he was the only one there and the owner was always in the back he took of his robe and and threw it in with $1 of quarters. 

Jack placed his other robe on top. The bell on the door rang, he turned to see a young man about his age in a blue spotted robe with fluffy bunny slippers and sunglasses. Jack felt the urge to laugh but quickly repressed it out of courtesy. A few minutes passed and Jack could swear the man was looking at him, was it because of his fundoshi? Probably, they were not really worn in the US so it could be the first time the man ever saw them. He turned around and just as he did the man in blue turned back to the machine. After what seemed like ages their gaze met. In unison they asked "... Laundry day?" They both laughed. "You seem to like black shirts, quite a lot." Jack playfully commented. The man raised his eyebrow and then smiled "And it looks like you like it in pink."  
Pink? Jack's robe was not pink. He looked down and saw a pink robe. He drew back in shock. "I'm just saying." the blonde said defensively. Suddenly a young girl zoomed in. "Oops." Quickly, almost flying to the machine he was using and picked up a small pink dress from inside. "Sorry about that." She said holding the dress apologetically. "No." Jack replied, "It is my fault for not checking if it was in use, I'm sorry." He bowed his head slightly. " That's alright, next time I'll check twice before leaving." And as quickly as she came in, she left. 

Jack sighed, he could not get as many robes as he needed. So it was always a little troublesome when they got ripped let alone dyed pink. Suddenly the man in the blue robe commented. "That's why I don't wear white, not only does it get stained, it cramps my style." flexing his muscles. Jack let a half smile escape feeling a little better from the man's amusing attitude. "The name's Johnny, Johnny Bravo." He introduced himself with his hand out " Put it there." Jack firmly took it and shook. " Nice to meet you Mister Bravo, my name is Jack." "Jack huh, no need to be all polite and stuff, after all I'm less then decent let alone all fancy- shmancy." " Well my load's done, gotta get going, the sooner I get out of this the better, See ya." Johnny quickly put his clothes in the bag and put up finger guns. As he left Jack thought what a strangely amusing man. The machine came to a stop. Jack could not help but smile. He wondered if he would see him around again, and next time in actual clothes.


	2. Fruit Of Knowledge

Awhile had passed since then, the only reason he thought about that time with the charismatic man was because he was wearing the pink robe. Jack was not one to be wasteful. Even if he was getting weird looks from people in the grocery store. He was beginning to get desperate,money was running low. At most probably only afford a loaf of bread."YOO, JACK!" Damn had Aku minions found him? Already? He turned around quickly cursing himself for not taking his katana. But instead of a hoard of demons, his only saw a large pompadour and sunglasses. "Whoa, no need to get spooked, it's just me, Johnny." He said with his hands up. "Ahh, Johnny. I did not recognize you without the bunny slippers" Jack jested. "Ha ha, good one" Johnny said sarcastically. "I could see you a mile away in that pink kimono." He smiled pointing at his garb. Jack redirected the conversation. " Grocery shopping I see." "Well that and scoping out the hot mamas." Jack was confused. _'Hot momma'? what is a 'hot momma?'_ "Um, sorry I don't understand." "You know, hot mama, chicks, babydolls ,the ladies." _Oh_. " I see, so you are looking at women." "Hey now, don't make it creepy. I simply like to check out the daily specials." Johnny shot a look at a woman who if not pushing a cart, would have probably slapped him. "Heh, she just playing hard to get." "Anyway what's new?"

After chatting idly for what seemed like hours they left the store. " I better get home, mama's waiting for me and these." Johnny gestured to the paper bag. "Wait, mama? So you have a wife, and she's waiting for you while you are flirting with a checkout clerk?" Jack honestly felt appalled. "What no, NO, not that type of mama, my mama, as in my mom." "Forgive me, so you help your mother with tasks?" Johnny scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's my food too." So he lives with his mother, that is quite kind of him to take care of her. Jack's smile dropped. He remembered the time he finally saw his mother after all those years he was gone, the last time they ever saw each other. "Yo, Jack, you alright?" "...Yes, I am fine." Johnny shrugged, he knew when something was up, but he also knew when to drop it. Jack was a cool guy, kinda like him. Besides for the Japanese get up, He seemed pretty average.Easy to get along with. _It's kinda weird I didn't know about Jack before, I mean the guy sticks out like a sore thumb._ "So when did you get here?" "I got here about a month ago I believe." "You don't remember when you moved here?" Another skill Jack learned was forgetting minutes, hours, days, weeks and years. He had to, it was the only way to sane. One thing he realized when coming to this town was that it seemed like it was not touched by Aku's influence. He knew Aku, He should have taken over a large country like this. Many questions were racing threw his head at this point. "I gotta turn the corner here, catch ya latter." "Goodbye." Jack waved, unable to shake his anxiety. To be honest, he did not know how long it would be till Aku showed up again. If there was one thing he did know, it would be how Aku was always watching and scheming. Jack wondered how long he would be able to keep this life.


End file.
